Sophia Menes
Sophia Menes is an Ancient Vampire, the oldest and most powerful vampires on the planet. Sophia is the daughter of Aldric and Nyla. She has six siblings: five brothers named Alexander, Jason, Seti, Geb and Lucius; she also has one sister named Zoe. Sophia is a member of the Menes Family. History Personality Human Sophia before being turned into a vampire, she is a independent, caring, supportive and strong person and close with her siblings, especially her twin Lucius and her little sister Zoe who she also shares a close bond with. Ancient Vampire When she and her family became vampires and with the death of her father Aldric by Lucius, Sophia was heartbroken of her brothers betrayal. Sophia over the years became spiteful, sad and unpredictable. She turned of her humanity for years to deal with the pain of her family being shattered and the conflict she felt for Lucius being imprisoned. She travelled with her sister Zoe and would look out for her. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength' - Ancient vampires are far much stronger than Immortals, Originals, normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a ease. They grow stronger with time; their muscular physique is much more defined and muscle mass is enhanced. *'Super Speed' - Ancient vampires are much faster than Immortals, Originals, normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere seconds. Their speed also grows faster with time. *'Heightened Senses' - Ancient vampires have extremely enhanced, keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. Their senses improve over time. *'Super Agility' - Ancient vampires possess superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility, and dexterity. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. This ability improves with age. *'Healing' - Ancient vampires can recover/heal/regenerate from any injury almost instantly and more effectively than ordinary vampires, werewolves and humans. *'Immortality' - Ancient vampires have eternal life and youth. They're immune to all forms of illnesses, toxins or poisons. They are truly and unconditionally immortal and can't be killed by any weapon. * Mind Compulsion - An Ancient Vampire can compel normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids, witches and humans. *'Blood Cure' - Ancient Vampires blood can cure any injuries including a werewolf or hybrid bite. *'Dream Manipulation' - Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. They can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and being able to trap someone in their dreams. *'Precognition' - Ancient Vampires can see events of the future. This ability works on Immortals, Originals, normal vampires, hybrids, werewolves, witches and humans. This ability doesn't work on Ancient Vampires. *'Paralysis Bite' - Venom from the bite of an Ancient Vampire will paralyze and cause excruciating pain to its victim instantly. They will be immobilized for hours, unable to move. This effects Immortals, Orginals, hybrids, normal vampires, werewolves, witches and humans. *'Day Walking' - Ancient vampires are able to move around during the day. *'Advanced Immunity' - Ancient Vampires are immune to vervain, sunlight, fire, wood, werewolf bite, decapitation, extraction of heart, white oak stake and illusions. They can enter homes without an invitations. Ancient Vampires are completely indestructible. Weaknesses *'Elder Dagger' - The only weapon capable of subduing an Ancient Vampire. *'The Cure' - If the cure is used on an Ancient vampire, they will lose their immortality. *'Desiccation' - Without blood an Ancient vampire will start to desiccate and become immobilized like any other vampire. *'Magic' - A witch using extremely powerful magic could hurt or neutralize an Ancient Vampire. It is believed that only Aldric could cure an Ancient Vampire of their immortality, but being a vampire he has no magic Category:Ancient Vampire Category:Menes Family Category:Supernaturals Category:Bazri Category:Undead